


Lasagna

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (There is some brief Jim/Carol but Jim is with Spock at the end), Academy Era, Bones is tired, Carol is an angel, Cliffhanger, Finnegan is a butt, First Human Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim wants Spock to be his Valentine.





	1. Part 1

Nothing much had happened between Jim and Spock since New Year’s Eve. Jim wasn’t sure if Spock genuinely was attracted to him, or if he’d just been indulging him with that midnight kiss...or maybe it was all the hot chocolate. But it was all Jim had been able to think about for nearly a month and a half.

“Why don’t you just ask him out already?”

Bones’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. Jim lifted his chin from his folded arms, which were resting on his desk as he dreamily stared off into space. “Huh?”

Bones sighed patiently. “Kid, I don’t know exactly what happened to you over break, but your mooning over that Vulcan has only gotten worse. So do us both a favor and get on with things, huh?”

Jim blushed. “It’s not that simple, Bones.”

“Oh please, it’s simpler than pecan pie. You’re ga-ga for him, he’s ga-ga for you—as much as a Vulcan can be ‘ga-ga’—and this Wednesday is Valentine’s Day. What could be simpler that that?”

“It...it is?” Jim checked his calendar. Bones was right. It had crept on him. “Well, I doubt Vulcans even celebrate Valentine’s Day anyway.”

“They don’t celebrate Halloween or Hanukkah either. That didn’t stop him,” Bones pointed out.  “Look, it doesn’t have to be a lovey-dovey affair. You invite him over to watch a movie, maybe a little chocolate’s involved-”

“NO,” Jim said quickly. “ _ No _ chocolate.” He had learned from that mistake. “Look...m-maybe I’ll ask him if he wants to hang out that night. You know, as a casual thing.”

“Right,” Bones rolled his eyes as he headed out the door for his first class of the day. “Well, make sure you use condoms during your ‘casual thing’. Don’t wanna pick up Vulcan STIs.”

“ _ Bones! _ ”

* * *

“Whoops! Man, you’re such a klutz, Kirk!”

Jim, keeping his temper under control, huffed in frustration as he bent to pick up the books that Finnegan had knocked out of his hands. Then suddenly he felt a foot shove his backside, pushing him to the ground. His glasses clambered off of his face.

“Wow, Kirk, you’re clumsy today!” snickered Finnegan.

Jim grit his teeth. His hands curled into fists.

“Mr. Finnegan. Do you not have class at the moment?”

Jim looked up. Spock had appeared. His arms were crossed, and his gaze was cool and stoic as it always was. But there seemed to be a hint of something in his deep brown eyes: anger? Protectiveness?

Finnegan straightened, trying to pull himself up to Spock’s height, but he couldn’t quite manage it. “I’ve got the rest of the day off. What’s it to you, Spock?”

“It is nothing to me, but I would suggest moving along to another part of campus, somewhere you will not disturb those attending their classes.”

Finnegan scoffed, turning his ugly sneer toward Jim. “Aww. You’re so much of wimp that you need your  _ boyfriend _ to fight your battles for you?”

“Screw you, Finnegan,” Jim grit his teeth, getting to his feet and getting up in the other man’s face. “I’ll fight you any day you want.”

“That would not be wise on school grounds, Kirk,” Spock said, purposely keeping his voice impartial. “As we already know, Mister Finnegan already has disciplinary strikes against him for in-school fighting. It would be a pity if he were expelled entirely for further transgressions.” He raised an eyebrow at him, barely threatening.

Finnegan glared daggers at him. Finally he let out a flippant puff of air, knowing he was defeated. “Fine. Whatever. Kirk’s too much of a runt to waste the muscle on anyway.”

Tail between his legs, Finnegan stomped away. Jim immediately began squinting at the ground, but then he felt Spock touch his shoulder. “I have your spectacles,” said the Vulcan.

“Thank you,” Jim chuckled with relief. As Spock handed them back to him, their hands brushed very briefly, and Jim was reminded again of their Vulcan kiss on New Year’s Eve. He felt his ears heat up and hoped they weren’t too noticeable. He slipped his frames back on, and the blurry figure before him resolved into his dear friend. Jim smiled. “Much better. Hey there, handsome.”

Spock looked like he might blush, but he maintained his Vulcan composure. “Are you alright?” he asked, letting a hint of concern invade his steady baritone.

“Yeah. Thanks, Spock. I was trying not to pick a fight with Finnegan, didn’t want to get into trouble-”

“But he made it physical when he pushed you to the ground,” Spock finished. “Do not think that I don’t believe you could challenge Mister Finnegan in an altercation. But I wished to save you the trouble of suffering consequences.”

Jim grinned. “Or you just didn’t want me to bruise my pretty face up.”

Spock really  _ did _ blush this time, turning bright green in surprise. His mouth dropped open and his angular eyebrows rose toward his straight bangs.

Jim laughed. “Just teasing you, Spock. But seriously, thank you.”

Spock smiled faintly. “You are most welcome, Jim.”

“I was actually just on my way to return all these to the library,” Jim said, gesturing to the books scattered on the ground. “Want to come with me if you’re not busy?”

“I would like that very much,” Spock nodded. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You will allow me to carry half of them.”

Jim chuckled. “You’ve twisted my arm. Okay, mister, you’ve got yourself a deal.” The two men bent and gathered up the detritus, then headed for the library side by side.

But to Jim’s surprise, the worker at the check-in/check-out counter was none other than Carol Marcus. “James!” said the blonde girl in surprise.

“Oh! Carol! Hi!” Jim said, blushing. The last real time he’d run into her was Gary’s disastrous Halloween party. “I’m just turning in these books real quick.”

“I’m just ending my shift,” said Carol, picking up her purse and swinging it over her shoulder. “But I’d like to talk to you, if you can stay for a second.”

“Ahh...” Jim looked at Spock. He’d almost forgotten he was there. Spock blinked at him ambivalently. “Sure,” Jim said, turning back to Carol. “What’s up?”

Carol came out from behind the counter. “About Gary’s party...”

Jim groaned. “I’d kind of just like to forget that ever happened. It was easily one of the worst nights of my life.”

Out of his peripheral vision, Jim sensed Spock deflate slightly. Jim wondered briefly what was wrong, but then Carol caught his attention again.

“I know Gary set you up for that prank, and I wanted to let you know that I wasn’t in on it. Most of us weren’t. I think it’s horrible what Gary did to you--I didn’t stay for very long after that.”

“Really?” said Jim. “You mean...you don’t think I looked totally stupid?”

“No!” Carol said. “In fact...you were actually really cute in your bunny costume.”

Jim grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh yeah? You liked that, huh?”

Carol’s cheeks turned a charming shade of pink. “Listen, I was wondering...you know it’s Valentine’s Day this Saturday...and I was thinking...maybe we could have dinner. I know this nice Italian place just off campus...if you’re interested.”

Jim was so surprised, that the word “sure” was tumbling from his lips before he could even think.

Carol grinned delightedly. “Great! I’ll send you the address. Meet me there at 1900 hours. I can’t wait.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then strode out of the front doors.

Jim looked at Spock. “I don’t believe it,” he said in amazement. “I was dying to ask that girl out, but she just did it for me.”

Spock was standing ramrod straight, not meeting his eyes. “Congratulations.”

“Spock? Is something the matter?”

“Not at all. I just remembered that I...needed a science book from here.”

“Do you want me to help you find it?” Jim said.

“That is unnecessary. I can find it for myself. Have a good day, Jim.” Spock turned on his heel and walked away so quickly, Jim would have sworn he was running.


	2. Part 2

“You _dope_ ,” Bones said, rolling his eyes after Jim had told him what had happened in the library. “You broke his motherboard, or whatever those hobgoblins have for hearts.”

“I-I didn’t _mean_ to say yes to her,” said Jim sheepishly. “It just sort of came out. I guess I didn’t get over my crush on her like I thought. I hadn’t really thought of her since Halloween, but then suddenly, _whoosh_ , there she was, and my brain just shut off.”

“I’ll say it did,” Bones said, shaking his head. “What the hell are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know!” Jim yelped. “I can’t just cancel on Carol, that’d be rude! But I have make it up to Spock somehow. I have to show him...how I feel about him.”

“This is what I’d do if I was in your situation, not that I ever would be because I’m not that much of an idiot: I’d take the girl out, but make sure that she knows this isn’t going to lead to anything. Then I’d kiss that Vulcan’s ass--no, no, wait, I mean, I’d get _down on my knees_ and--no, no! Oh, shit, you know what I mean. Butter that Vulcan up till he’d _consider_ taking me back.”

“What do you mean, take me back? We were never dating in the first place!” Jim said.

“Maybe not officially, but believe me, y’all were in a courtship, no two ways about it. You’ve got to win him back somehow, Jim. And Spock doesn’t seem the type to let people in--or let them _back_ in--very easily. It may take time.”

Jim groaned, burying his head in his hands. “I really screwed up, Bones. I really, really did.”

Bones sighed, rubbing Jim’s shoulder in a paternal way. “I know.”

* * *

“Nyota, I am quite perplexed. Did I err in some way? I was under the impression that Jim had amorous emotions for me.”

If Cadet Uhura’s Vulcan friend wasn’t so stoic, she would swear he was distressed. “Oh, Spock honey,” she said, stroking his raven hair. “You did nothing wrong. Trust me when I say, Earth men are stupid creatures. And they do very stupid things sometimes.”

“But he claimed that the night he and I began our friendship was the worst night of his life,” Spock said. “Do you think he spoke earnestly?”

“He probably only meant the party, darling,” said Nyota. “Trust me, Jim _adores_ you. Doesn’t he, Monty?” Nyota shot her boyfriend a sharp look.

“Oh, aye,” Scotty agreed from his spot across the room, sprawled out on his single bed. He and Spock were roommates, and Spock and Nyota had become best friends because she was the only human at the Academy who spoke Vulcan. “An’ I’m no’ jus’ sayin’ tha’ because I’m slightly afraid o’ Nyota.”

Nyota playfully threw a pillow at him. Scotty caught it, laughing. He was a pretty jolly, easygoing fellow. In fact, he was a bit like Jim in that sense, which was probably why he got on so well with Spock. “I mean it, Spock,” Scotty continued. “Yeh don’ need to be a Betazoid to see that little fella’s _ann an gaol leat._ ”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?” Scotty had a habit of using phrases from his mother tongue at random.

Uhura chuckled. “What Monty said was, anyone can see that Jim is absolutely smitten with you.”

“Apparently he is more smitten with Miss Marcus,” Spock said.

“Jim just needs to figure out his own feelings,” said Uhura. “We humans are quite complicated that way.”

“I have noticed,” said Spock, raising an eyebrow.

Uhura chuckled, kissing Spock’s temple. “Don’t worry, babydoll. It’ll all work out in time.” The linguistics expert then yawned. “Well, I think it’s time this good little girl went to bed. Walk me to my dorm, Monty?”

“O’ course.” The Scotsman get up from his bed. As he passed Spock, he chuckled and playfully ruffled the Vulcan’s hair. “Skinny malinky longlegs! _Whit’s fur ye’ll no go by ye._ ”

“What?” Spock asked, mystified.

“What’s meant to happen, will happen,” Uhura translated gently.

“Come along, _mo leannan_ ,” Scotty said to Nyota, taking her arm. “We best leave the man to his broodin’.”

“Goodnight, Spock.”

After they were gone, Spock, still troubled, stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He clasped his hand together, resting the heels of them on his sternum, his index fingers resting on his chin as he contemplated heavily.

Facts: Jim and he were intimately close. Jim behaved toward him in a way that was consistent with human flirting. Nyota and Scotty—who were in a relationship with each other and so could conceivably recognize romantic connections between people—believed Jim was attracted to Spock. Jim had been happy when Spock kissed him on New Year’s Eve.

Jim was his friend. And their encounter with Cadet Finnegan showed that the two were loyal to each other in times of conflict. Friend, brother in arms...

 _T’hy’la_.

Spock’s eyebrows rose slightly as this realization dawned on him. He would have to meld with Jim to be sure their minds were at that rare level of compatibility...but if Spock’s suspicions were correct...

But what of the third part of the equation? Lover?

Not all _t’hylara_ were romantic, it was true. Truly only one of the three roles were necessary, although usually the other two developed naturally after the first. Spock imagined that he and Jim had never encountered each other here at the Academy. He pictured a time before Surak, a time before supreme logic, when blood fueled his people, much in the same way it did humans. Spock envisioned himself and Jim as warriors, fighting side by side, becoming close, building trust, loyalty, devotion—a friendship not unlike the kind they had now. And then, one night, perhaps at the campfire’s side or in one of their tents...the trifecta becomes complete.

Spock felt himself flush at the thought and sat up on his bed. He sat hunched in the dark. He stayed in that contemplative position till Scotty returned home. But his mind was not put at ease.

Nor was his heart.

* * *

Jim looked at himself in the mirror. He’d put on nice slacks and a button up shirt for his date with Carol. But he felt this gnawing ache at his insides. He wished he were going out with Spock instead.

“Lookin’ sharp, fella,” Bones remarked.

“Thanks,” said Jim glumly. “What are you doing tonight? Bringing a girl over?”

“Shoot, I wish,” grunted the brunette. “Naw, I’ve got a hot date with my study PADD. Big exam in exobiology on Friday.”

“Mmm,” Jim replied distractedly, fiddling with his collar.

Bones sighed, walked up behind him, and put his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t overthink this, kid. Just meet the girl, be a gentleman, show her a pleasant time, _pay the check no matter what happens_ , and let her politely know that you’re already in love with an overgrown leprechaun.”

“Bones,” groaned Jim, shrugging him off.

“Oh, alright, alright,” Bones said as Jim made his way to the door. “Cheer up, kiddo. Things may end up better than you think they will.”


	3. Part 3

Carol looked lovely in her baby blue dress. Three months ago, Jim’s jaw would be on the floor. Now all he could do was wish it was Spock sitting across the table from him.

“Jim?”

Jim looked up from his salad. He realized she’d asked him something and his mind had wandered. “I’m sorry. What did you say?” Jim asked her, trying to smile.

Carol exhaled. “It doesn’t matter. Tell me who you’re thinking about right now.”

Jim dropped his fork into the leaves of his salad (which he hadn’t really been enjoying anyway) in surprise. “What?”

Carol tilted her head sympathetically. “Come on, Jim. I’m a smart girl, but even a total idiot could see you’re miles away from here. Who are they?”

Jim sighed in defeat. “Look, please don’t hate me. You’re an amazing woman, probably too good for me, and I’ve loved spending time with you tonight...but I’m in love. And I should be with him right now.”

Carol touched his hand. “Then why aren’t you?” she asked gently.

That was a good question. Why wasn’t Jim with Spock right now, like he should be?

“I like you, Jim, but believe me, I won’t be hitting the Ben and Jerry’s if you leave now,” Carol said kindly. “Truth be told...I’ve kind of been looking at someone else too. But I asked you out to see how we’d get along. But if we’re both interested in other people, it’s silly for us to be here and not with them.”

“My fella would say it’s illogical,” Jim chuckled shyly. “Carol...thank you so, so much.” He leaned over and pecked her cheek as he got up and threw his coat on. “Good luck with your guy.”

“And good luck with Spock,” said Carol knowingly.

Jim’s eyes widened. “How did you-”

“‘Illogical’? Kind of a Vulcanish thing to say.”

“True.” Jim took out his card. “Dinner is on me—I’ll pay on my way out.”

“I should argue, but I won’t,” Carol said with a wry smile. “Goodnight, Jim.”

“Goodnight.” Jim hurried away with a giddy grin.

He stopped at the front desk to pay. As the cashier was ringing up his and Carol’s orders, inspiration struck Jim. “Can I add an item to carry out?” He asked.

* * *

Scotty had taken Nyota out for Valentine’s Day, so Spock was left alone again in their quarters. That was fine by him. Spock could use the time to grade papers or read up for his own classes. But just as he was settling down to work, there came a buzz at the door. Spock rose and pressed the open door button, expecting that it was Scotty having forgotten his key card to their room.

But it was not Scotty. It was Jim, leaning in the door frame with a foiled covered box in his hands.

Jim smiled sheepishly. “Hi.”

“Jim?” said Spock with surprise. “What are you doing here? Do you not have plans with Carol?”

Jim shrugged. “I changed my mind.”

Spock tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“I’d rather hang out with you, if that’s okay,” Jim continued, steeling his nerves. He held up the box. “I brought dinner, if you’re hungry. It’s vegetarian lasagna. The place I got it from cooks with _real_ ingredients, no replicators.”

Spock was still studying him, perplexed. “You are certain you wish to spend this evening with me?”

Jim nodded, smiling. “I’m 100 percent sure.”

Spock stared at him for a second longer, green seeping into his cheeks. Then he stood back, holding the door open for him. “Come in, please.”

Jim exhaled, relieved. “Thank you. I was afraid you might be busy,” he said as he came inside and set the box down.

“Not terribly,” Spock said. “Apart from eating, what would you like to do?”

“We could play chess, maybe? Or we could watch another Earth movie. I’ve been wanting to watch this old animated one called _Thumbelina_ again. It’s about a girl who’s only two inches tall. The soundtrack isn’t great, but the romantic ballad, ‘Let Me Be Your Wings’, always gets me.” Jim laughed sheepishly.

“Is this another one of your Disney films?” Spock asked.

“Actually, no, it’s not Disney, although you’d think it was. But the lady who does the voice of Thumbelina, Jodi Benson, was also Ariel in _The Little Mermaid_.”

Spock nodded. “I am amenable to viewing this movie.”

“Great!” Jim said, grinning. “But first let’s each grab a piece of this lasagna before it gets cold—I’ve haven’t eaten anything apart from a few lettuce leaves tonight.”

* * *

“ _And then, we’ll live happily ever after_ ,” Thumbelina sighed onscreen.

“ _Oh, much longer_ ,” Jim mouthed along with the fairy prince. He smiled dreamily.

“You are quite moved by this show of romance,” Spock observed.

“Love is the most important thing on Earth,” Jim responded quite seriously. “Especially to a man and a woman...or two people of any gender, really.” He looked away from Spock, blushing.

Spock hummed contemplatively at that, but said nothing.

Jim looked back at the screen, but decided to turn the volume up a tad. He put his hand on the bed between himself and Spock where he thought the remote was...

...and instead found Spock’s hand instead.

Spock stiffened.

Jim looked down at their suddenly joined hands. “Oh, sorry, I-”

Jim faltered. He could _hear_ Spock's thoughts in his head. He knew Vulcans were telepathic via touch, but he didn't know the connection could go both ways.

 _Jim, ashayam, don't stop touching me_ , Spock thought before he could stop himself. A bright green blush sprang up in his lovely, bony cheeks, and he looked away in shame.

“ _Ashayam?_ ” Jim repeated the strange, beautiful, alien word. He knew little to none of the Vulcan language, but when he was in Spock's head like this, the meaning of the word came to him as immediately as if Vulcan were his native tongue. “Beloved?” Jim whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

Spock still refused to look at him, even though their hands were still clasped together. “Hey. Spock.” Jim reached with his free hand to lightly caress the Vulcan's jawline with the tips of his fingers. “Look at me, sweetheart.”

Spock's eyes widened, and he stared at Jim fearfully. “Sweetheart?” he repeated. “But...Carol-”

“Spock, it's always been you,” Jim said earnestly. “You know it's always been you. Say you love me too.”

Spock seemed overwhelmed. “I... _Jim_.” And it was all he had to say.

Jim leaned forward, stopping just short of his lips touching Spock's, nonverbally asking permission. Spock responded by closing the gap between them.

And then Jim was kissing him, slowly but surely. He started out with soft, gentle touches to make Spock feel comfortable and cherished, then he deepened the kiss as Spock encouraged him. He never let go of Spock's hand for a second, wanting to maintain that mental connection between them, but he slid his other hand to the back of Spock's neck, threading his fingers through black strands of silken hair.

Spock let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a whimper. It was the most gorgeous sound Jim had ever heard.

“Oh God, Spock,” the human whispered, kissing those perfect lips over and over, till they were tender and swollen from his gentle assault. “I didn't dare hope you felt the same way...but I wished. God, did I wish.”

“Jim...” Spock's voice was low and soft; it caused a shiver to crawl down Jim’s spine. The Vulcan stared at him with innocent brown eyes. “You...taste like lasagna.”

Jim laughed out loud, absolutely enamored with this perfect, adorable person in his arms. “So do you, sweetheart. So do you. But if you don't like it, we don't have to keep-”

“No, please,” Spock said quickly, shifting closer to Jim. “I would like...I want...”

Jim kissed him again with no more hesitation. He leaned forward, encouraging Spock to lie back on the bed, Jim hovering over him. Spock’s free hand touched the small of Jim’s back, pulling him against him with surprising Vulcan strength. Jim settled on top of Spock, their bodies pressed together.

Jim lightly traced the shape of Spock's lips with his tongue. Spock moaned again, his mouth opening to invite Jim in. Their tongues slid together, tasting, teasing. Jim could feel the Vulcan's hardness pressing into his hip and readjusted so their groins were touching-

“Wait!” gasped Spock. “No, we can't-”

Jim had already pulled away. “Can't what? If you don't want to have sex tonight, Spock, it's okay, we can just kiss if that's all you want-”

“No,” said Spock, sitting up and shaking his head. He seemed to struggle for words. “It is not that I do not desire you. But I cannot...”

Spock sighed mournfully.

“I am betrothed, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheh!!! I’m so evil!!!!!
> 
> To be continued in “Green”, coming in March! ❤️


End file.
